Because you live
by jennvellcs
Summary: Songfic related to Harry's feeling's about Ginny and the war. Please read AND REVIEW!


_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call I been looking for the answer __  
__Somewhere __  
__I couldn't see that it was right there __  
__But now I know what I didn't know_

Harry was staring at the falling rain in the Gryffindor common room. He had done this a lot in the past few weeks. The final battle had ended and the DA made it through, unfortunately many people hadn't, including two Weasley's. Charlie and Percy and both died heroically. Charlie had taken a curse for Ginny and Percy took one for Mrs. Weasley. Harry had finally prevailed, he had killed Voldemort, but not with a curse, ironically the muggle way, with a sword. Now not only does he blame himself for the deaths of Charlie, Percy, and many others, he thinks of himself as a murderer.

Ron and Hermione had tried everything to change his mind but nothing worked. As for Ginny, she hadn't woken up from a strange new curse (which Harry also blamed himself for) and she was the only one likely enough to get through to him. They would always watch the portrait hole, waiting for her to walk in smiling, like old times. So far it had been three weeks, and no change, in neither Harry nor Ginny.   
Then one rainy day the portrait hole opened and there stood Ginny, she was pale and slightly shaken but none the less she walked in smiling. She took one look around seeing Harry in the corner by the window staring at the pouring rain; she marched over to him (by this time the whole Gryffindor common room was watching) and sat down beside him.

Shaking his shoulder she said his name "Harry, HARRY". He turned to look at her and his eyes went wide.

"Ginny, are you ok?" he said shaking.

"Yes, Harry I am fine" she replied smiling slightly.

Then as if a dame was being broken Harry leaned into her shoulder and said,  
"I failed Ginny, I failed to protect them"

"You did not fail Harry, you tried and that's all anyone can ask from you" Ginny said gently.

"Ginny, I'm a murderer, I am no more better then Voldemort now" he started to sob.

"Harry, you get that idea out of your head this instant! Voldemort killed for power, he also killed thousands of people, you killed him to save thousands of people!" she explained almost angrily.

"Yes, but, all four of us had to kill death eaters!" Said Harry "but I killed the most".

"Does that make me or Ron or Hermione as good as a death eater?" Questioned Ginny.

"No, we had to kill because we had no choice" Harry said catching on.

"See, you're not like Voldemort, not at all, you're upset because you killed death eaters! Voldie would kill his own followers without a second thought." Ginny explained.

"I didn't think of it that way," replied Harry.

Because you live and breath 

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help _

Because live, girl My world has twice as many stars in the sky 

"Ginny I am so glad your back with us" Harry mumbled "you make my world so bright".

" Harry, I love you and that's what love does. Makes the world a happier, brighter place."

"You helped me at the end, Ginny, I thought of you and cast the spell. If I hadn't thought of you I would be dead right now," Harry confessed.

_It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if your killing time  
I'm so glad I found an angel _

_Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes_

"I for one am relived that you came back Ginny, Harry just wasn't the same without you" reveled Ron. __

  
"Ginny while we were looking for the…things…I thought of you. That helps me to destroy them. I guess that Dumbledore was right, Love is my power." Harry said softly.

"I Agree Harry, love is you power" Ginny hugged Harry.

"I don't believe I could be so bind, that I didn't see you before sixth year" Harry said amazed "your so beautiful". _  
_

"Thank you Harry" blushed Ginny "no one's told me that other then my father and brothers".

"You pulled me back when I got depressed about Sirius, YOU made ME realize that mopping around and feeling sorry for myself wasn't helping me win the war. You yelled and slapped me to get it in my head but hey I am stubborn" Harry chuckled.

_Because you live and breath  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live _

"Ginny, if you had died in the Battle, I wouldn't have been able to function, to live. So you're alive and well meaning I can live happy, with you" Harry half proposed.

_Because you live there's no reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always _

"I remember when the death eaters cornered us, the portkeyed us to the graveyard. They had me and 'monie tied up and were dueling you. You were getting worn out and seemed about to give up, when the dementors came. You were slowly becoming distant, then suddenly you did the _expectro patronom _spell and they backed off. You then kicked 12 death eaters assess. I want to know, what thought was so happy?" Asked Ron.

"I thought of Ginny and I and our kiss in the common room last year. That was one of the happiest times in my life," answered Harry.

"That's also why I kept sending you roses last year, Gin, because that's how much I love you" complemented Harry.

_Because you live and Breath  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

Because you live and breath  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive

Because you live, I live, I live 

Harry leaned over and kissed Ginny, right in the common room, with fifty people watching. They would later tell their kids it was the best kiss of there lives.

_**The End **_

Plz read and review I need to know if this was good bad or ok. Flames will light my fireplace.


End file.
